


Creativity Night: why don't you love rain?

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Fandot Creativity, M/M, Martin's attic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Fill for "I love the rain, don't you?"/peanuts





	Creativity Night: why don't you love rain?

“Skip why don’t you love rain?”  
“It’s cold and wet.”  
“Ok yeah it can be a bit annoying but in the summer. The smell. The sounds. It’s brilliant!”  
“It’s really not” Martin said remembering the time the attic roof was leaky last summer and his room was more of a sauna than anything you could live in. It was a wonder he had managed to save his clothes and mattress from getting mouldy.  
“You should come walk Snoopadoop with me after it rains! She loves it too!!”  
“Ok…” Martin guessed it rain outside couldn’t be that bad with his boyfriend


End file.
